tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitoshi Tsukuda
Hitoshi Tsukuda is a ghoul making a living by painting and drawing. He is often decietful and takes practice in hiding his apathetic and distant nature with facades and fabrications of emotions he's seldom to feel. He does this in order to help hide from not others, but himself for what has brought upon his true nature. Appearance Hitoshi is a teen who has a rather slender frame, standing at a fairly average height of 5 feet and 6 inches. He has hair that has enough length to reach the nape of his neck, and he can sometimes be seen wearing a headband or clips to push back, tie up, or in some way or another restrain the length of his hair from getting in his eyes. Given, his hair is often unkempt and a bit messy when not in a headband. His face is somewhat blank when seen from a distance to himself. He often doesn't seem to express what he's thinking when to himself, however when talking to others he seems far more lively. This, for the more observant, could hint to these such expressions being a part of a facade he often adorns to be whom he likes to think he could be. His eyes are an ash gray, and rather sharp and half-lidded in some lazy glare. However, despite that they can grow wide in displays of emotions from their resting glare state, the light of certain emotions such as "Surprise" or "Happiness" is noticeably absent. Beyond his narrow and very subtly gaunt face, upon his rather lean frame he adorns clothes that are rather "hooligan"-esque sometimes. This display is often represented by a hoodie of some form or another, be it a light hoodie or a heavier one depending on the season, and some cargo's usually rolled up to the calfs with hi-top sneakers. On more formal occasions, he'll wear a sweater vest and a button up under it with some khaki's or slacks to top it off. He considers his sense of style a roulette of whatever he finds unless he coordinates an outfit for a specific event. Personality Hitoshi is a rather smart boy, working around various scenarios and details when he can detect them for lying or doing anything regarding deceitful deeds. However; depending on what he achieves in the end from doing anything regarding deciet, he'll often hold himself guilty for it and beat himself up a little. Due to his past, he's grown and spent three years of his life since a truamatic event being distant and learning the world as a ghoul for himself. This has caused him to lack really a personality, and naturally be apathetic and fairly empty in nature beyond his own negative feelings to himself, and others. When talking to people though, he's managed to fabricate and build facades upon what he perceieves as a "happy person". Though he can seem fairly normal and like your every-other-teenager, he's still very much wandering and looking for someone to help him refind himself, since he doesn't really have any motivation to be anything more beyond a mask to others. In his times where he feeds, he's fairly relentless and often eats with haste before anyone can find him, be it ghoul, or human. Some less attractive traits to his fabricated personality, he tends to get just a bit prideful on some things, and to a degree, quite competitive. He, as much as he can keep a cool, chooses not to do that and when someone goes off on him, he goes off directly back. Given his personality he displays to others is often "fake" he has no shame in stooping to a very low level in getting back at someone. So, if you end up not being on good terms with him, he'll often greet you with a far less fake "Hey, dick." History Growing up, Hitoshi had a mother and father who both cared for him until a tragic event around the time when Hitoshi was 6 years old took his fathers life. His mother over the course of the years turned quite sour in those respects, and as he got older, more neglectful of Hitoshi. This was slowly gaining an affect on him, having found it hard to make friends in the school he attended to make friends since he was very closed up about himself, and his home life. Though such wasn't impossible as he became aquainted with Kurosawa Hideyoshi for a short time despite their age gap. He quit school around 14 years of age. As he got older since his father died, his mother was known to be relatively abusive. She'd often blame Hitoshi, yell at him, or hit him about the smallest things, some things of which he never did. This caused his outlook for his mother to become quite hateful and as he got older, he developed a mouth, to where constant arguing and abuse furthered. At the age of 13 he commited a rather impulsive and changing act; he had killed his mother. During an argument it turned to the expected, being hit and kicked until he was taught a lesson by his mother. This is where Hitoshi snapped however, and had revolted against her beatings by bringing his kagune out and attacking her. After realizing what he done, he ran from home and lived life on the streets for a week before eventually taking shelter in an abandoned shack. He'd learn how to efficeintly use his kagune and utilize his capabilities of lying at that age to lure people into thinking he was a troubled and lost boy. (Which he was). But, of course, only to kill them and take what possessions they had. Eventually, Hitoshi found it rather difficult to go to school, only able to maybe get a day or two in per week. As of 14 years of age, he stopped coming to school. Somewhere along the line he eventually managed to get an apartment, living a rather poor life for most of his time since he was 13, his actions of luring and killing unsuspecting adults had eventually gained him enough funds to pay rent. Not too long after getting a home, he continued to purchase his own food and clothes by not just his usual tactic of luring the unsuspecting (though it was getting hard as he got older), but by comissioning digital and traditional art. Since then, he's been living his life out as a "human artist" under the moniker "Khedivate" (Pronounced "Keh-dee-vehto") Powers and Abilities Accuracy: '''When his kagune is in a crystallized state, he can send single, well placed shots of crystal projectiles to his foes for a critical strike if said enemy remains still. Works best with humans. Ghouls are fast. '''Volley: He can send a volley of crystals at his target. For lack of accuracy, it covers a decently sized area to compensate. Not impossible to dodge, but not easy either. Volley's are typically sent in bursts and typically decompose the crystallization of his kagune until it remains it's standard gas-like or flame-like form. Ripping: With the ability to crystallize his kagune, he can meanuver it for a short range attack over his shoulder and along the length of his arm or under it (as per say a third, or fourth arm in the case he's using both "Wings" for the same function) to slash at his foes with a ripping effect, rather than a cutting effect. Agile: Hitoshi is quick on his feet, and with a good physical vocabulary can work around buildings with ease and speed for a short distance before becoming winded. Steady Hand: '''Given he is an artist, he has quite a steady hand which could prove good in some cases of rouge utility needs. '''Ambidextrous: '''Has the ability to interchange his dominant hand, both of which can preform the same task (writing, drawing, etc.) with equal effort and result. '''Combat: * Good hand eye coordination. Very dexterous. * Deception and lying. Very good at imporvisation and pretending to be what he isn't. * Fleeing. He isn't the best combatant. He has no shame in running away. * Agility. Very quick, and able to navigate point A to point B in the efficentest amount of time if needed depending on distance. * Solidation. Can turn his kagune into a more solid form in a very quick amount of time, and vice versa. : Strengths: ''' * Endurance. Can get winded very quickly and render him open for attack or detection if he's running away. * Trust. Finds it very hard to find someone he can entirely rely on without a second guess. * Regeneration. His body takes more time than some ghouls to heal, despite still being faster than a humans. * Piercing. Defensive-based kagune aren't an easy by-pass unless his speed grants him to find an opening. * Reformation. After making use of the crystallized state of his kagune he finds it more exhausting to re-solidize it. : '''Weaknesses: Kagune Type: Ukaku Appearance: Hitoshi's kagune is in two forms during a fight. It immerges in it's gas/flame like form first, protruding outwards from his Kakuhou. The color in this form is a reddish purple. In it's soldized state it can turn into two large, thick "wings" of a deep purple color that come down in an inward curve shape that extends to his hips. He can expand these wings outwards to send volleys of the crystal that constitutes it to the point it returns to it's gas/flame state, or he can move it along, under, or sometimes even over his arms from where it is to make a ripping slash maneuvers at close range. Though this doesn't bode as a primary attack unless he is forced to resort to this. Strengths: *'Solid/Crystallized: '''Primary mode of offense. Secondary mode of defense. Able to block with wings if prepared. Allows crystal-volley attacks in large amounts. As well adds ripping slash maneuvers if target gets close. *'Gas/Flame: Secondary mode of offense. Primary mode of defense. Far more quicker in this form, able to dodge and give well placed single shots of crystal to target. Less exhausting to use. '''Weaknesses: *'Solid/Crystal: '''Poor mobility. Doesn't allow effective dodging due to weight and can drain a good bit of his energy if all crystals that constitute his kagune in this form are fired. Returns to gas/flame form in previous regard. Not hard hitting, however for as many times as it hits can compensate depending on the defense of opponent. *'Gas/Flame: Very poor offense. Doesn't allow any melee maneuvers and only crystals to be fired one by one. '''Mechanics: His Ukaku has the ability to change from a gas or flame-like state, to a solid crystal like state to increase his offense for trade of a more poor defense. Vice versa for the gas/flame-like state of his kagune for an increase of defense, but big drop in offense. Threads Relationships Trivia * Really likes dogs. * He is very interested in plays and acting. * He changed his last name as to not be traced by athorities to the events his mother was killed. * He very much enjoys classical music and KPOP to a degree * He has considered trying cannibalism. * He cannot cook for shit. * He shaves his arms and legs. Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Ukakus